Somewhere Only We Know
by Fanatic4Fiction
Summary: Percy really is a Seaweed Brain when it comes to telling his girlfriend how he really feels.Fourth songfic!


_Hello... I am... Fanatic4Fiction! :P ANYWAY, sorry for being MIA lately. I was tired and I felt like writing a good 'ole Percabeth fic. Don't forget to review and enjoy it!_

_NOTE: The song used here is "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane. I also don't own Percy and Annabeth. Sorry :( I wish I did though, then I'd add more connecting scenes for them, but Mr. Riordan does a decent job with that anyway :)_

* * *

><p><em>I walked across an empty land<em>

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

I walked, well ran would suit better, down the hallway. I was anxious and nervous and excited and a tiny bit sleepy.

Why? See, it was 4 a.m., raining, and I had finally came to the realization that I'd been stupid. (This is where my mind automatically refers back to Annabeth calling me Seaweed Brain.)

Let me start by telling this from the beginning: It's been three years since we beat Kronos, one year since it was no longer required for us to go to camp (we still did though), and five weeks since Annabeth said she'd be leaving for a big architectural program in Seattle.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

See, my problem was that I couldn't let her just go, right? We'd been through too much together to just...Break it off over distance. No, I want her with me but I also don't want to be selfish. Knowing Annabeth, she'll leave either way even when I tell her how I've been feeling since we started all this..._Relationship_ life.

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

I needed her to know my true feelings. She had to hear this from me before she leaves. It's the only way we'll avoid the end. I reached her door and gasped, closing my hands into fists and biting my lip nervously. Crap, what if she didn't say it back? I'd look stupid standing here, completely soaked, and extremely exhausted.

_Be a man! _my heart yelled. My mind on the other hand was imagining me zipping away like the coward I was. I honestly didn't know if this would end well, but I knocked. And I waited until I heard her voice.

"What Percy? Did you come here to yell at me again about not wanting me to pursue my dream?" she snapped. Ouch.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

"Annabeth, please open the door. There's something I need to tell you. A confession." I said, closing my eyes and silently praying to Zeus that she'd open the door. Apparently Zeus was in a good mood because she opened the door rather quickly. "Look-" I started.

She cut me off. "Percy. Please, what now? It's four in the morning!"

I hushed her. "Let me explain this please?" she nodded sharply. "Listen, the reason I didn't want you to go was because...It was because I...I..." I didn't finish, the feeling of drowning fully enveloping me. For some reason, it wouldn't come out.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know_

She shook her head, her grey eyes starting to water. "Why can't you just say it?"

I opened my mouth yet nothing came out. Annabeth nodded. "It's because you don't feel that way about me, is that it? All these years we spent together- nothing has changed, right?" my face fell. I didn't like where this was going... "Well, I hope you're happy because as of now, I want nothing to do with you Percy Jackson! I've had it with this whole facade. We act like...Well, like lovestruck teenagers but we can't even say those three words." she looked away. "I'm sorry."

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

She started to close the door as I pushed my foot to stop it. My hands grabbed hers and I looked her straight in the eyes. "Annabeth, I can't. I won't let you leave me like this. You have no idea how much I care about you. You complete me. You know that." I whispered, breathing in deeply. "We've been through a lot, I'll admit that. But please, don't let the enemy win. We belong together."

Annabeth shook her head, snatching her hands away. "I can't! Okay? If two people love each other so much, they should be able to say it with words and not feel doubtful!" I frowned.

"Did you ever doubt us?"

She snapped. "Never! I doubted your feelings for me from the very day you didn't say "I love you" back! You left me at the airport feeling like some stupid, naive girl!" her voice lowered into barely a whisper. "Maybe my mother was right. Physical relationships just don't work."

I nodded, closing my eyes. "So say it."

"What?"

"Say that you don't want this to work. Tell me to go away and I will." I heard her scoff.

"It doesn't work that way, Percy." I smiled and she grimaced. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because," I opened my mouth. "I love you." And finally, it was there...At the most awkward part of the conversation. Just my luck. On the bright side, my chest felt warm and relieved after I said it. It felt...Comforting.

Annabeth smiled, closing her eyes and lowering her head. "A year."

Now I was the confused one. Stupidly, I asked, "What?"

She laughed bitterly, wiping her tears. "It took you a year to say it back."

I rolled my eyes, "Sorry, my head is kelp." And with that I took her into my arms, embracing her tightly, never wanting to let go.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go? So why don't we go?_

_Oh, this could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know_

* * *

><p><em>Don't hate me if it's not that great, I love them and that's what matters *Sniffle*<em>

_Hey, have any of you guys ever felt that when typing in italic that you were like, whispering the words? Cause that's how I read it in my mind, like right now... I'm whispering in my mind. It's creepy yet dramatic :D_

_-Fanatic4Fiction_


End file.
